


To Share A Close Encounter

by Anonymous



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alien!Ryan, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Brought to you by your friendly neighbourhood asexual, But mostly the latter, Even then it's a big vague, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, This was meant to be 600 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ryan looks just like a human man, when he wants to. (Or at least, man-shaped person. Ryan's species is a bit apathetic when it comes to gender.) There are so many jokes Shane wants to make, about disguises and roleplay, but they’d probably go over Ryan’s head. Shane’s not sure how long Ryan’s been interested in him; how long it took him to realise that he wants more out of their relationship.For Shane? The second he woke up in a strange place, only to be met with Ryan’s inquisitive eyes and warm smile, he knew he was a goner.





	To Share A Close Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel, of sorts, to a fic I got halfway to finishing then gave up on. Look, if you know who wrote this, then you know. I will neither confirm nor deny.
> 
> I'd sworn out of this fandom, but I guess I'm back for one last fic.

Six months ago, Shane was abducted for the first time. It wasn’t as bad as the movies make it out to be. All it involved was a casual reshuffling of everything he thought he knew about the universe, aliens and life in general. No big deal.

Even as Shane freaks out, the alien is so patient. It doesn’t matter how nice you are about it, being abducted for the first time is always a freaky experience.

The alien calls himself Ryan. As aliens go, he's pretty cool, with a sense of humour that blends with Shane's own. It takes a matter of minutes for them to hit it off.

Also, he's smoking hot. That helps.

Ryan’s eager to learn about humanity, hoping that his findings will allow humanity to join the intergalactic community. (Shane can’t stop thinking of it as the Federation). Ryan’s ‘findings’ boiled down to anything Shane tells him, and what he can glean from the internet.

As the months passed, they developed a pattern in their meetings. Shane would agree to be abducted in the dead of night, or during a long weekend. He chose times when he’s sure no one - colleagues, neighbours and the like - would notice him gone. It isn’t hard — it’s not like he’s got much going for him on Earth. He gets bolder with the times. Once, he left for an entire week. All he had to show for it was a few missed calls.

The pair spend a lot of time talking: Even half a year on, Ryan’s still full of questions; awkward questions about anatomy that he has no qualms in asking; complex queries about social structure that Shane has no idea how to answer. Shane shows Ryan Earth movies: horror movies that make him jump and laugh at his own fear; mysteries that have him desperate to figure out the answer before it’s revealed. Plus, he gets a real kick out of sci-fi. The older and weirder, the better. At first, Shane’s afraid that Ryan might take offence to how humans depict aliens. Instead, Ryan thinks the entire concept is hilarious.

('_That's_ what you think we look like?')

Ryan looks just like a human man, when he wants to. (Or at least, man-shaped person. Ryan's species is a bit apathetic when it comes to gender.) There are so many jokes Shane wants to make, about disguises and roleplay, but they’d probably go over Ryan’s head. Shane’s not sure how long Ryan’s been interested in him; how long it took him to realise that he wants more out of their relationship. For Shane? The second he woke up in a strange place, only to be met with Ryan’s inquisitive eyes and warm smile, he knew he was a goner.

Somewhere between their first meeting and right now, Shane figured out two things: one: he wants to leave Earth. Two: he's completely and utterly smitten with Ryan.

Wherever Ryan will take him, whatever far-flung part of the galaxy they end up in, he can’t wait.

  


Their first time is, well, no bones about it, awkward. Which is good. It's honest. They’re both learning as they go. To butcher an analogy, sex is like learning to repair a bike. You know how the parts go together — in theory. You’re figuring out the tools in real time. The thing is, Shane has the feeling that Ryan is mentally taking notes: ‘If I do X to Y body part, Z will happen.’ He’ll log it away for future reference. The prospect of this happening again is enough to make Shane's heart pound. They’ve come a long way from their first encounter, and he couldn’t be happier. Six months. Six months of waiting in anticipation, of fantasising. It’s all been worth it, for this.

A while ago, Ryan let Shane listen to, quote, ‘the most popular music ensemble on my homeworld’. And it’s pretty good. Well, that doesn’t quite do it justice. It’s bizarre and haunting, unlike anything Shane has ever experienced. One of their songs plays through a computer terminal now, as Shane lays back and on the bed, splayed out, panting and laughing. It seems as if it has no ending; starting in the middle of things and continuing on. The vocals don’t translate at all, with at least half a dozen voices layer over one another.

Ryan moves further down Shane’s body, his breath hot against the human’s skin, and he wonders what his friends back home would think. Of this. Of him. Coupling with a member of a heretofore unknown alien species. Ryan’s spent his entire life dreaming of exploring realms unknown. Instead, he’s exploring the expanse of Shane’s skin. It’s a fair trade off, he supposes.

Ryan’s a person of science. He’s spent too much of his life cooped up in lecture halls and libraries. He applied for the Sol assignment for a reason: to do real work that actually means something. To help a society advance themselves, and open them up to a whole new world (or rather, galaxy) of possibilities...it's the dream — or rather, it was. Now, he has something better than a dream.

Even if the mission turns out to be a technical failure, even if the Council rejects Earth as a new member into the galactic community, Ryan doesn’t care. Six months ago, a thought like that would’ve had him reeling. Now, though, he’s propped up on his elbows, between the legs of a creature from another planet. He can't find it in himself to care. Shane’s all long limbs and pale flesh and pointed bones. If he stares at Shane’s hands for long enough, he notices the ligaments moving around. It makes him shiver in delight.

One of Ryan's hands creeps further up the inside of Shane's thigh, and the human spreads his legs wider; an invitation. A large hand cups the back of Ryan's head. Bony fingers thread through his hair. He stops at one of Shane’s hips, sucking at the skin. He nibbles it, gently, and wonders if he’s doing it right. If the delightful noise Shane makes is anything to go by, he’s on the right track.

  


As the song hits its coda, Shane keens, and he has to resist the urge to arch his back. Before, when all they’d done was talk about it, Ryan had made it clear what he was and wasn’t comfortable with. Shane had explained the whole...situation multiple times, his face bright red, embarrassed that he felt embarrassed. Now though, the human feels exposed, in every sense of the word. He groans, pressing his cheek into the pillow.

  


When it’s over, Shane idly thinks that they should have done it sooner. It's only wishful thinking. He tries to think of a time when making a move would’ve worked; when such a thing would have been appropriate. He fails. Still, there's a part of him that wants more, to change time and spent as much of those six months with Ryan as possible. It's selfish, and it's how he knows he's making the right choice.

When Shane had told Ryan about wanting to leave, the alien had balked.

Ryan had said, 'No fucking way, big guy. I can't make you do that.'

Shane had wanted to laugh. No one can _make_ him do anything.

The pair lie there, entangled, sweating, chests heaving. Shane wraps an arm over Ryan's chest and nestles his head into the crook of the alien's neck. He cards a hand through Shane's hair. There's something about the situation that, to Shane, feels like fate, as if it was all meant to turn out this way.

Everything that has ever happened to him, every decision, every mistake, it's all lead up to this, to him meeting Ryan. He knows he was chosen by the alien at random. One of billions of potential humans. It doesn't matter. Fate is a load of bullshit, but he’ll be damned if he isn’t the luckiest son of a bitch alive.

Ryan murmurs, 'Goodnight.'

Shane gives a half-formed response, his words weighed down by sleep. He drifts off, in the arms of an alien.

The human is so perfect when he sleeps. Well, he’s perfect all of the time, but especially when he’s at rest. Ryan’s sleep schedule is half the length of Shane’s so he has plenty of idle time. The human doesn’t mind being watched in his sleep. In fact, he finds it funny. He finds a lot of things amusing.

Sometimes, as cliche as it is, Ryan can’t help but look at Shane in wonder. Here’s this strange being, full of obscure knowledge and red (red!) blood. He's willing to set aside his home, his life, everything he's ever known, all for the chance to discover something different. No amount of talking or debating could convince Shane to stay on Earth. He’d told Ryan that there was nothing there for him, nothing worth remaining for, and Ryan didn’t want to believe it. Ryan’s own familial group miss him dearly. He gets frequent messages and vid-chat requests from them. In the back of Ryan's mind, he knows that, one day, he might get to introduce Shane to them all. The thought makes him giddy.

Shane makes a quiet noise in his sleep. Smiling, Ryan leans over and gently kisses Shane's forehead. Before Shane, he'd never even heard of kissing. It most definitely falls into the category of 'Strange Human Things That Ryan Loves.'

In Earth terms, it's been four days since they've left the Sol system. Three more days and they'll be at the nearest space station: a stop off on their journey. The _ Candor_, Ryan calls it. That’s what the name translates into. When Shane had first heard it, he’d laughed. Ryan still isn’t sure why. Ryan needs to formally log his findings, then explain to his boss that he’s brought back an alien (which is all completely legal, of course. They just need some written consent from Shane). The fact that there’s a protocol means that someone else has to have done this. Ryan refuses to believe that he’s the first being to fall for an alien.

He’s itching to get to the station. From there, it’s a quick trip to anywhere. There are so many things he wants Shane to do, to see, to eat, to experience. And whatever they do, they’ll do it together.


End file.
